


My dirty little secret

by Lady_danvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fettish porn, Fluff, Little weird, Romance, Smut, kinda smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_danvers/pseuds/Lady_danvers
Summary: Alex gets caught watching fettish porn. How will she deal with it? And will it drive a certain cop away?





	My dirty little secret

**Author's Note:**

> Warning this has mentions of weird fettish porn. If you dont like dont read. But if you're hesitate, the fic is cute I promise:) and its not that weird.

Alex didn't want to admit it.

It was too embarrassing if anybody found out. She wouldn't know how Maggie would respond if she found out and she doesn't want to risk upsetting her. 

So why was she here? 

Some would say it's a fetish and some would say it's straight up taboo. But lets be honest. Nothing about Alex was straight. And her fetish's and kinks were sooo on the side of kinky. And that's okay. She is human after all. Very complicated beings, with complex emotions and vast difference in preference for just about anything. 

But this... This was still a little weird. 

Alex wasn't one for the movies and she definitely wasn't one for a movie targeted towards kids. But Kara insisted. She said that it has a very great storyline and all the fury animals are just so cute and its disney, Alex! Disney! 

And then she profusely insisted on seeing it in 3D, which honestly didn't help Alex in the end. 

When she sat down and the movie started she couldn't help but to be in awe at the animation style and how sharp the movie was. And if Alex wasn't lying, she'd say that Kara wasn't wrong. The animals were super cute! And it helped a lot that the main character is an adorable smol cop.

And so began the era of Alex's fetish for furies or specifically Zootopia, but even more specifically the fuzzy little Judy Hopps. Whom Alex found to be very cute and pretty. 

 

She laid there blushing and feeling a little ashamed of herself. She reached down to pull her laptop to her lap and opened it. She logged in and went straight to google. And put a very dirty site name in the search bar. She then scrolled down, until she found the category she was looking for, and swept through the smorgasbord of videos until she came across one she found appealing. She sighed then clicked on the video. 

 

 

Maggie had a ten hour shift, but she decided to leave a little early to surprise Alex. And to be honest she was beat, and today was a little stressful. She couldn't wait to get home to snuggle up with her girlfriend. Its all she could think about the entire day.

She got in her car and drove off to her girlfriends place. 

 

A few minutes later she made it to her destination. She grabbed her keys and twirled them in her hand as she made her way up the stairs and down the hall. She unlocked the door to the apartment and entered. She went to take off her ncpd windbreaker, but then immediately stopped when she heard a weird sound coming from Alex's bedroom. 

"Alex?" Maggie called out for her girlfriend but got no response.

Her brows furrowed in confusion and she made her way to her girlfriends room. She stopped in front of the door, her hand froze at the nob as she hesitated to go in. The sound was much clearer from where she we was now, and it was apparent to Maggie what that sound was.

She heard two different sets of moans. One was obviously Alex's; which caused Maggie to blush, because it's the first time she's ever heard that sound come from her girlfriend, and another unrecognizable moan. Maggie's eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

Her heart skipped a beat and everything else happened so fast. She acted on impulse and she had never opened a door so fast, as it swung toward the wall and made a loud noise on impact. Followed by her screaming.

"What the hell is going on?!" Maggie's face crinkled as she felt a mixture of a bunch of different emotions hit her all at once. First she was angry, then she was sad and now she was just confused.

 

Alex's head shot up as soon as Maggie entered the room, pretty violently. Her eyes grew big and she yanked her hand out of her pants and immediately paused the video and slammed the laptop screen shut. 

"Maggie... I-I didn't know you'd be home so early..." Alex's face turned bright red. She was caught. And she didn't know whether or not to be embarrassed or scared for her relationship.

 

Maggie just stared at Alex. Tears ran down her face, but then she just started busting out laughing. Which caused Alex's blushing to worsen.

 

"I-I... Why are you laughing?" Alex stuttered confused. 

Maggie brought a hand up to her face as she tried to stop laughing. "Im sorry. I came into your apartment and heard a noise and came closer to your door and I heard you moaning and what sounded like another person, so you can imagine the first thought that ran through my mind when I heard that." Maggie's laughing stopped and she looked at Alex as she finished speaking.

Alex looked at her and her brows furrowed with sympathy for her girlfriend. She spoke softly and quietly. "M-Maggie. No. Never. I would never. I-I love you so much." She gave her a small smile, but then it went away and she looked down in shame, away from her girlfriends eyes. "I wont do it anymore, I promise!!" Alex spoke soft but a little loud. She was scared she messed everything up.

 

"Alex... Its okay. I don't care if you watch porn. And to be fair its not like we've gotten far, yet, so I understand." Maggie gave Alex a small smile making sure to show off her dimples. 

Alex looked up at her and immediately felt relieved. "You... Don't mind?"

"Why would I? I don't control you and its not like you're cheating on me or anything. But I have to know, what kind is it? Im curious at what you like."

 

Alex's embarrassment quickly resurfaced at the question and she panicked. "Oh! I-I uh... Um. It's really weird."

"Hey, you don't have to show me if you don't want to. Okay?" 

Alex sighed. But she felt a little bad. She didn't want secrets from Maggie and she shouldn't be embarrassed by anything with her. "Come here." Alex opened the laptop and angled it so Maggie could see. 

 

Maggie walked over and got up on the bed with Alex and sat down next to her. Her eyes widened when she saw what was on the screen. 

 

"It's not all I watch! Thats just one of the things I like! Please don't be weirded out or scared away!" Alex spoke fast and then hid her face in the crook of her arms that sat on top her knees, but kept her eyes uncovered as she looked up at Maggie waiting for a response. 

 

Maggie looked at the little bunny that sported police attire, she then looked down at her windbreaker and the police badge strapped to her belt and blushed. She looked back up at Alex. "I mean she is cute. And I guess its kinda sweet... Since shes a cop and all. Don't worry. It'll take a lot more than some fetish porn to get rid of me, Danvers." Maggie smiled and then moved closer to Alex. She caressed her face and moved her gently so she'd stop hiding and was the same eye level as her. 

"You're amazing!" Alex's voice faltered with emotion. 

Maggie started to grin. "Al. When exactly did you get into this? And a cop huh? Of all the furies you picked that one?" 

"A... Kara took me to see the movie about a year and a half ago and I saw it in 3D and I thought the movie was great and the art was really cool and I just found Judy to be so cute! And yes she just happens to be a cop. But I didn't start watching... Porn for it until recently." 

"So you're a big fan?" Maggie smirked. "Hm maybe one day I'll dress up as her for you?" 

"Well that would be great, but I don't think you'll look as cute as her." She said playfully. 

 

Maggie reached out and smacked her in the arm which made Alex pout. "You jerk." She giggled. 

"Ow." Alex rubbed her arm. She wouldn't admit it but that actually hurt. 

"Maggie not to seem rude or anything, but I-I was in the middle of y'know. And I didn't finish, and I didn't even come close, to be honest. And It's bugging me really badly right now." Alex gave her a nervous grin.

 

Maggie closed the laptop screen without taking her eyes off Alex. "You want help?"

Alex's eyes widened. She didn't even think of that. She's definitely gonna slap herself for that later. But right now her brain was short circuiting at the thought of doing this with a woman, with Maggie for the first time. And for the first time hopefully she enjoys it. She has no doubt. But the last two times back in college, and one after was just terrible. And none of them got that far and she just ended up kicking them out. She was basically a virgin on both sides. 

She got lost in Maggie's eyes, that she almost forgot to answer. 

"Maggie, please. And can you take everything but the windbreaker off?" 

"God I love you! You got it babe!"

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing...


End file.
